Life as a Fallen Angel
by TheLordMajinDood
Summary: Set post Disgaea HoD -Good Ending- Follow along as Flonne begins her new life in the Netherworld as a Fallen Angel. Can the Netherworld survive Flonne? Can Flonne survive the Netherworld? You'll have to read on to find out. Hints of Laharl Flonne Please R
1. Chapter 0 Proluge

Hey there fellow Disgaea Fans I'm back and updating!

First I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, between the rewrite and major bouts of writers block writing this story has been heck!

you'll have to forgive me for any and all spelling and or Grammar errors I am without a Beta and my Grammar skills need work so I have had to rely on both the Grammar fixer as well as free on-line checkers

Please note the following changes to this story:

•I have added New Author's messages

•I have also added prologue

• Chapter one has been re-posted with extended content

• Chapter two has now been posted

• Chapter three is coming soon

On a side note I have also updated my profile with infoz on up coming stories

Again sorry for the lateness of this update.

P.s

For anyone who wonders what the original draft of this story was like before the massive rewrite began, you may get your chance to see it some day down the road if I can ever find the original free write draft note's

Summary:

Set post Disgaea "good ending" fallow along as Flonne begins her new life in the netherworld as a Fallen Angel. Can Flonne survive the netherworld? will the netherworld survive Flonne? You'll have to read on to find out.

Hints of LaharlxFlonne. Please R&R

Rated T for Teen for:

Mischief

Mild Language

Mild Violence

Our tale now begins as the Trio of Laharl Etna and Flonne (Along with Gorden and co) return from celastla to the overlords castle.

Oh yes and before I forget...

disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea NISA does

Etna: hey aren't you forgetting something important?

Me: Oh right sorry Etna. Keeping with the Style of the Disgaea Hour of Darkness I have teamed up with Etna and her awesome Episode preview...

Also she threatened me with her newly acquired Rank 0 -, So here's Etna

Etna: and so the battle of Celstra is over Angel trainee Flonne falls from the havens and becomes a fallen angel

whats this the prince revealing his true feelings for our fallen angel!?

Laharl: As if

Etna: Next time on Disgaea after the darkness episode one prologue of love

Laharl: like I would ever have feelings for a love freak like her

Etna: just admit it already Prince...

Chapter 14 what lies beyond the battle End

Save game?

Saved data can be carried over to new game

Saving data...

Done

Life As An Fallen Angel

Prologue

The group watched as mid boss left the scene hopeful for the last time (really how many time do you have to beat someone up before they take a hint?) celestial host began to flood into the room ready to defined their seraph Laharl thought it nothing but blind loyalty he was ready for a fight if they wanted one. he had began to raise his sword behind him Etna steeped in front of Flonne spear raised ready to strike when a voice called out "no stop this at once!" said a famine voice a woman with long flowing

dark brown hair had appeared in a flash of light between Laharl his group and the gang of celestial host.

from her robes it was clear she was a high-ranking angel an arc angel perhaps? "Mater what is the meaning of this? Theses demons have forced their way in to the sanctuary injured seraph Lamington they must pay for their sins" said one of the celestial host the others nodded and voiced their agreements that the demons must pay.

"No stand down at once" the woman said 'but master their demons they ..." the other angels began in protest "No stand down" the arc angel repeated being the full authorty of her rank into her voice the angels toke a step back lowing their weapons from behind him Laharl hired Flonne let out a sigh of relief unsure what to do now Laharl let the arc angel speak first.

"greetings King Laharl ruler of the netherworld I am arc angel Trance third in command of the angels of celestia with the lost of Ark Angel Valcanus I shall speck for Celstria while our seraph recovers from his battle with you young overlord" she began.

I must first apologize for not realizing what he was up to I had noticed for some time Valcanus acting strangely but thought nothing of it at the time" the ark angel said with a small bow Laharl decided now was a good time to interrupt.

"So you come here to arrest us? Or are we free to leave?" he asked bluntly Trance couldn't help but smile "always ready for a fight typical of demons" she though to herself.

"no I am not here to fight you king Laharl I have come to stop the fighting and escort you and your allays to the nexus gateway" she told the group the celestial hosts began to object to this the arc angel silenced them "these are the orders of the seraph himself" she said simply

and so with the seraph left in the hands of the healers and celestial hosts Ark angel Trance guided the group of former invaders from the sanctuary back to the field virtue where the portal home awaited them

The group walked down the last set of stairs and started down the path Laharl in front with the young arc angel guiding them Etna and Flonne behind them with the defenders of earth being up the rear

it was a silent walk at first but once clear of the celestial host Trance spoke up "I commandment you on your fighting prowess young overlord none has defeated the seraph in battle in nearly 10,000 years" she said

Laharl smirked at this "yeah while I'm a demon what would you expat some kind of good always triumphs over evil crap?" he asked.

Trance chuckled softly "I do not recall saying demons where evil king Laharl" she stated "I like the seraph have a more open mind about such things more than most of my race I believe as seraph lamington does that someday our races can put aside our differences and live in peace" she said

Etna made a throw up gaster behind the arc angels back 'you disagree young one?" the angel asked Etna startling the red-haired demon slightly how the hell did she see that? Etna wondered " but you make it sound so corny" she said the angel simply laughed "and you fallen angel Flonne?" she asked kindly Flonne who had walked eyes down cased her thoughts on the home she would soon be leaving behind perhaps for the last time and her closed friends

"I um I think your right that we can all live in peace someday" she said Laharl grumbled "Dammit your being a love freak again!" but there was no real anger in his voice

the group made it to the portal without incident they where about to walk though and return to the netherworld Flonne hung back for a moment wishing to speck to Trance "Master Trance I have a favour to ask of you" Flonne said "Yes" the young ark angel replied "my friends I may never see them again could you give them a message for me?" Flonne asked "of course Flonne" she said Flonne she was happy to know her friends would at lest get to know why she had to leave them and her finale good byes to them

As the two spoke Laharl and Etna waited by the gateway, Laharl growing more inpatient by the minute "what's taking her so long?" he grumbled to himself Etna rolled her eyes "he's come so far in learning about love and friendship and yet he's still a self-centred brat" she thought with a sigh

The now fallen angel bowed "Thank you" Flonne said as she turned to join the others "you're welcome and safe journey" the arc angel said she waved goodbye

Flonne said something to the young overlord Trance couldn't hear what the group was saying but she could see what Flonne did...

she had pulled Laharl into a tight hug the young demons face insanely turned bright red his eyes blazing "what the hell you love freak!" he shouted loud enough for all of Celestia to hear "Laharl and Flonne up in a tree.." Enta began in a sing-song voice "ETNA!" Laharl roared nearly deafening everyone still arguing the group steeped thought the gateway

Trance waiting until they where though the gateway before returning to the sanctuary she faintly felt a presence behind her she turned to see a figure behind her wearing a

black with gold trim cloak the hood pulled low over his face "What are you doing here you could be seen!" she scolded

"Lamington had given me instructions to no matter what happened with the overlord to follow as you got Flonne and the others safely back to the gateway and the netherworld" The cloaked figure said "while then your task is complete now go before you're spotted" Trance ordered with a mucking bow the cloaked figure vanished in a flash of light

Trance sighed "one of theses days half-breed" she thought to herself as she set off returning to the seraph.

A/n

and so ends the prologue. What did you think? Like it hate it?

I added this little prologue to fill in a few gaps between the final cut screens of Disgaea and the first chapter of my story,in part I had changed my mind about jumping the story ahead to as the group returned to the netherworld and the overlords castle. I felt a small filler seen was needed.

As for the "cloaked figure" you'll have to wait to find out about him all shall be reviled in the next story (Okay most of it) for now you have to guess about him.

So that's it for now tune in next time for more Disgaea after the darkness

You know the drill plz R&R


	2. Chapter 1 Flonnes New Life

And so on with the story! Here it be chapter One

Please note this chapter has been reposed with extended content

Before I forget...

Disclaimer: I own nothing NISA does!

Me: Oh and here's Etna for the chapter preview

Etna: Thank you ahem

Etna:As Fallen angel Flonne settles into her new life living among the demons of the netherworld can this ex angel hold true to her love preaching ways or will the darkness of the netherworld convert her into a narcissus angel?

Flonne: narcissus angel!

Etna:Next time on Disgaea after the darkness chapter 1 a angels dark heart

Etna:will Flonne fall to the darkness find out

Flonne: wow I can't wait to see what happens

**Life As An Fallen Angel**

**Chapter one: Flonne's beginning**

They stepped through the gateway returning to the Overlords castle. Rana the gatekeeper did a double take wane she saw Flonne she was about to ask what had happened in Celestia but Laharl raised his hand to silence her he didn't really want to talk about it he was still trying to make sense of what had happened.

Laharl couldn't believe what had happened in Celestia. He looked over his shoulder at Flonne to see how different she looked now as a fallen angel. Her once blue eyes now a bright red, which were shining with tears.

Laharl knew she probably would never be able to go back to Celestia. Flonne herself said only angels could open the Nexus gate and he figured fallen angels couldn't open it just as demons could not.

"She may never see her family or friends again… no wonder she looked so sad," Laharl said to himself. He noticed Flonnes wings were now like Etnas demon wings, the once blue bow in Flonnes hair was now red as were the ones on her clothes to match, Flonnes new cute little demon tail swinging slowly back and forth behind her…Cute tail! Laharl gave himself a mental slap.

What was he thinking?! It was bad enough he was feeling sorry for Flonne but using the word cute… that was too much. But then… perhaps Flonne was right about how much he had changed since they first meet. After all, her pendant hadn't burned him since Flonne had put it around his neck. The group headed for the netherworld hospital to get their wounds treated.

They walked past the item world doorway Yvonne the red Mage who worked there saw them coming wane she saw The now Fallen Angel Flonne she frowned "Damn So much for hoping she wouldn't come back alive or at all" Yvonne thought to herself she hadn't liked the then Angel trainee at all, And not just because she was an angel she was a love asested pain and more trouble then she was worth in her opinion

Rouge and Duke who worked the Rosen Queen Company netherworld branch desk saw them "hey there back Rouge told you they could handle it…the hell is that, that stupid angel trainee Flonne what happened she looks as much a demon as Miss Etna"

The arsher looked up from the cart of weapons she was sorting "wow your right" she said with an uninterested shrug before returning to her task "man she looked okay as an angel but damn she's a cute demon!" Duke said to himself out loud Rouge promptly smacked duke on the back of the head with a staff she had garbed from a nearby rack "what she is" Duke said defensively as he robed the back of his head Rouge simply rolled her eyes" your hopeless you know that" she said as she put the staff she had smacked Duke with back in its place on the display rack.

Zommie saw them coming "prince your back how did it go in…" he spotted Flonne "what happened to her she…" Laharl gave the zombie a glare that said loud and clear "Don't even think about bothering me" Zommie know it was best to just shut up before the prince tore him apart or something worse "oh wow she almost looks cute as a demon" Thought the zombie as he returned to his spot by the wall

The group got to the netherworld hospital doors as always, Khmer was standing at the door with a stern look upon her face clearly it has not been a good day for her. Khmer was the best healer in the netherworld but she could be a strict no-nonsense by the book type at times. Normally she was rather light heart-ed but when she was in a bad mood she would go into by the book type mode in the blink of an eye.

They stopped in front of the door Khmer taping her foot inpashintly 'I suppose you got yourself thrashed yet again and need me to patch you all up yet again right?" she said with a harsh tone like a mother scalding a child. Laharl raised himself up to full height (what there was of it anyway) and folded his arms across his chest "I'm the overlord I'm the one who does the thrashing" he said his voice full of anger "If you say so my lord" she said as she monshined for the group to follow her inside

The group walked inside and saté down, Laharls minor cuts were cleaned and bandaged. Khmer complained about how many times Laharl and the others were in the hospital the last few days "not even your father was ever in here this much prince" Khmer grumbled. The young overlord ignored her, his thoughts somewhere else at the moment.

Meanwhile, the others sat to wait to get treated. Gordon started to look around the large room. Along both sides of the room where rows of hospitable beds At the back of the room was Khars desk behind it was rows of shelves the lower shelves all held books of veering size shape and colour they where all netherworld medals books or at lest he amused they where. The rest of the shelves where full of jars some with different routes herbs and other strange things some were filled with vile looking fluids some with slimy things floating in said jars of creepy liquids he looked grossed out by some of the things in those jars

Jennifer how ever looked fascinated by them "Gordon I wonder what all of those herbs are" she whispered to Gordon " I didn't know Jennifer and I don't think I want to know" Thursday could scan them miss Jennifer" the super robot said "maybe later Thursday" Jennifer replied

"Kurtis just sat there thinking to him self" oh man how long will I be stuck here before I can see my family again" Kurtis knew he never get use to being a Prinny he hoped he would not be forced into Etna's prinny squid at this thought Kurtis looked up at said demon as Etna sat there enjoying seeing the prince getting scolded by Khmer Laharl who was not even listening to Khmer complaints looked back at the group

Laharl noticed Flonne was just sitting there, looking at her shoes. But Flonne wasn't just staring at her shoes. She was also thinking that she would never be able to go home to Celestia, again perhaps, even not being able to see her best friends Sakura and Vine again.

"How would they take this through?" She hoped that Master Trance would keep her promise to explain everything to them. Vinnie would take it hard; as she knew he had liked her a lot maybe even more than just as a friend though she was never quite sure. She knew he'd be crushed by the news of what happened Sakura would be so hurt by all this they had been friends for as long as they could both remember.

Flonnes thoughts were intruded by Khmer "calling next" after she finshed treating Laharl's wounds,

Etna was next. She had a few bad cuts and burns from the fight with the greater demons Archangel Vulcanus set on them.

Laharl getting to his feet came over to Flonne and asked if she was okay. Flonne looked up at him,even though he tried to hide it, She could see the concern in his cirsum eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine", she said sadly in a small voice. "I will miss Celestia always, but I had made my choice and knew there would be consequences for my actions."  
"Well," Laharl said off handily, "Your welcome to stay here at the castle."

"Thank you Laharl…!" over joyed Flonne jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"Ahhh, do you mind love freak… you're choking me!" complained Laharl, but the real reason was Laharl could feel his pulse race from Flonne hugging him though he couldn't understand why. "Oh, sorry Laharl. I got carried away," said Flonne as she let go while looking a little flushed.

"Aww, how cute!" said Etna, teasing both of them. Flonne blushed even more.

"shut up…" said Laharl glaring at his sharp tongued vassal.

"Laharl that's not very nice. Etna was only joking…"Flonne said sturnely. Laharl was about to tell Flonne to be quiet when he turned to see Etna sincaring at him.  
"OUCH!" yelled Etna as Khmer put a patch on the burn on her back.

"Sorry Etna," Khmer apologized. It was Laharl's turn to laugh he did just that while Flonne gave him a stern look which the young overlord ignored.

Author's notes

That's it for now more to come soon. For now Please R&R (remember this is my first Fic so please be kind). Please note I am still writing/rewriting much of this fic so I may be slow to update.

Also I'll add this is probably the only story that I'll be adding the Enta previews, I would love some feedback about the preview some how I just don't feel I got the spirit of them down right.


	3. Chapter 2 Life in the Netherworld

Authors note

So here it is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it.

Disclamer I don't own Disgaea I just wish I did

Etna: and so Flonne the fallen Angel has savvied her first day of life in the netherworld but how long can her pure heart last in this dark dark world? How long can our Prince resist Flonnes famine charms?

Laharl: As if what feminine charm?

Etna: Come on prince I see that lustful glint in your evil little eyes

Etna: Next time on Disgaea After the Darkness

chapter two love in the netherworld, could tonight be the night Prince Laharl clams Flonne's innocents?

Laharl/Flonne: ETNA!

Chapter 2: Life in the netherworld

Once everyone what patched up the group left the hospital Laharl was just starting to wonder what to do now. When he realized just how hungry he was, in fact Etna and Flonne who where walking right behind him could hear his stomach grumbling.

"I'm starving" Laharl declared "tell the prinnies to prepare a feast" demanded Laharl and so the Prinnies working in the castles large kitchen got to work at light speed they knew better then to keep the overlord waiting especially when he was really hungry. In no time at all the table of one of privet dining rooms was set

Gorden and Jennifer who still weren't use to Netherworld food gave the feast a pass

'We have things to take care of" they had said Thursday being a super robot didn't need to eat so he tagged along with the rest of the team Kurtis believing it be best to keep out of sight for now joined them too "Whatever" Laharl said with a shrug

As the defenders of earth walked along the hall kurtis noticed the smirk on Gordons face he hadn't quite forgiven him for the crack about him "being so darn cute" during the battle in calesta "And what is so funny?' he asked the 37th defender of earth "oh nothing kurtis i was just thinking about when you showed up to help up that's all" Kurtis glared at his former rival "you mean like then you called me so darn cute?" he said dryly Gordon chuckled your still not hung up over that are you Kurutis?" he asked

Meanwhile back in the throne room

The tiro waited in the throng room while their feast was prepared Laharl sat on his throng

impatiently drumming his fingers on the armrest with one hand his chin resting on the back of the other, Flonne had been trying to make up her mind whether or not to speck to Laharl

While Flonne tried to make up her mind Etna was of course lurking around in silence figuring now wasn't the best time to make the prince mad

she may be silent but as always the wheels where Turing in Etna mind she was curtaining wondering about the princes behavior in the Seraph chamber 'Could he really be in love he was really in love with Flonne or something else drove him to attack Lamattion"

finally making up her mind Flonne got to her feet she stepped up to Laharls throne

"Laharl I wanted to thank you for everything you did in Celasta I'm grateful Laharl" Flonne said not quite meeting Laharl eyes Laharl glared at her for a moment before replying"Yeah while don't make me regret it" Laharl said Flonne was about to reply when a Prinny walked in the room to announce that the feast was ready

"Your fest is ready dood" it said "about damn time another minute and I would have chucked you all off the north tower" Laharl grumbled impatiently "Laharl that's not nice you shouldn't threaten people you should treat people with kindness and..." Flonne started to say only to be cut off by Laharl "don't start" Laharl said as the group started down the stairs leading to the castles lower levels Laharl was mumbling something that sounded like stupid love freak "

As the group walked Flonne looked around the bleak castle wondering if she could ever get use to living in such a baring world she already missed caelastra's fields of flowers and green grass the beautiful blue sky full of fluffy white clouds and of course the Yui Flowers

As they walked through the hall ways Flonne noticed that every demon they passed Glared at her with eyes full of hate and miss trust,It reminded her of something Etna had once told her about most demons

~Flash back~

"Most demons would choke you from behind,"

~End flash back~

At the time Flonne had thought Etna was trying to scare her or perhaps it was a joke, But now she wasn't sure. Maybe there was some truth to what she said after all. Even as a fallen angel it seemed she wasn't accepted or welcome here anymore then she had been as a angel trainee.

When she was first introduced to the rest of the vassals, Flonne had been worried that they wouldn't accept her. To her surprise, they (At lest some of them) didn't seem to mind the fact that she was an angel

Those who had accepted her still did even now but those how had given her such harsh looks as a angel still didn't accept her now. Flonne hoped maybe this would change only time would tell.

The Prinny ushered the group down one of the castles smaller more privet dinning rooms

a Prinny was standing by the heavy wooden door opening it as the group approached and then closing it again as they walked through

The prinny motioned towards the table which as Flonne could see was set with a variety of familiar and some unfamiliar yet all delicious looking dishes. Please enjoy the feast doods the prinny said as the other pirnnies pulled out the seats for everyone

In all her life Flonne had never seen such a spread

Everyone sat down Laharl at one end of the table Etna and Flonne where seated on ether side of the table across from each other 'Hope you enjoy it doods" said the Prinny with a low bow with that he quickly left the room though a small side door shutting it behind him. With out a word the group started to dig in.

Flonne could hardly restrain herself. The food looked and smelled that good also she hadn't realized just how hungry she was.

As the trio ate Etna looked over at Laharl there was an evil glint in her eye. "So prince you going to make Flonne officially vassal now?" she asked Laharl toke a sip from his goblet slowly lowered it returning it to its place on the table he looked at Etna with something close to a glare "And why would I want to do that?" he asked his vassal

Etna grinned one of her mischievous grins "while you know with her being a fallen angel and all you wouldn't want some demon to try and take avenge of such a helpless girl would you?" she said trying to sound off hand "Take avenge of me!" Flonne said in alarm Etna's grin widened "Oh yeah you know Etna said as she turned to the now fallen angel they might try kill you though the zombies would probably try and eat you even your bones" Etna explained

Flonne looked like she was about to faint finally not able to listen to anymore of this Laharl spoke up. "Etna stop trying to scare the love freak or I'll never hear the end of it she'll be up the whole night worrying" "what I'm just pointing out the truth to her prince otherwise who knows what tenable fate may befall her" Etna pointed out with a smirk she so enjoyed this kind of thing

"Besides you did make her a vassal while she was still an angel, So you might as well make it official" She pointed out

Laharl thought in silence as much as he hated to admit it Etna did have a point Angels even fallen ones where frowned upon in the netherworld by most demons. He'd have to make her a full vassal otherwise he would have to save her who knows how many times a day everyday. Laharl sighed, "Fine in that case your now my royal vassal" he announced grudgingly "Oh thank you Laharl!" Flonne said with glee as she sprain to her feet she was about to hug Laharl when he leveled a threading finger her way "Don't even think about it!" he said in a threading tone "But …" the fallen angel begin "No buts and no love freakiness!" Laharl said bluntly

Her face fell Flonne slowly sat back in her seat the group was silent the rest of there meal lost in there own thoughts.

~Flonne`s POW~

I was so glad Laharl is letting me stay in the netherworld with him and Etna. I was also a bit disappointed he clearly had a long way to go before truly exapted love. But it was my job even as a fallen angel to help him to find love I know he can do it! After all he had been willing to sacrifice his own life to save mine and I would always be grateful to him. That act of kindness made it clear to me Laharl was truly capable of love he just had to accept his feelings to make them part of him

~Etna~

You really surprised me today prince you really do care about Flonne maybe even like her I have to admit I never thought you would fall in love let along with a now fallen angel now if you could only admit it to yourself even though hes trying to hide it and act like a proper demon when it comes to love and kindness I can see right though you prince your in love whether you likes it or not oh yes he cares about Flonne don't you prince now how can I get them together?

~Laharl~

I can't believe this! First I put my life on the line for that love freak now I'm making her a vassal what's gotten into me? Am I going soft? Its all Flonne`s fault I told myself you're a demon not a human so stop acting like one!

"No that's not right" Called Laharl's inner voice "you care about her and you know it so you might awhile admit it" it continued "Damn it shut up!" I told the voice it seemed to listen

only to be replaced by the memory of His mother.

"I know what you would of told me mother" I thought to myself oh yes I knew

"Demons can love too Laharl" I could almost hear her voice echoing from my memory's

I gave my self a mental slap "I can't believe this now I'm thinking of mt mother too!"

"I'm Laharl the overlord I can't be in love especially with a love freak fallen angel" I told myself

Laharls inner debate was interrupted by the voice of his Vassal

Hey Prince I just thought of something where is Flonne going to stay? Etna asked Laharl looked up from his meal whats wrong with her old room? He asked nothing I just thought maybe she could stay in your room with you. I'm sure there's enough room for two in your coffin and if you wanted to... all you would have to do is slid off the lid just keep the moaning down she said with her most devilish grin ETNA! Laharl and Flonne shouted Flonne was mortified Etna would even sagest such a thing while Laharl was futurist with his vassal for yet another of her sharp tongued remarks

Etna roaring with laughter didn't notice Laharl was glaring daggers at her "How about I bunk her in with YOU Etna since you two seem to become such friends" Laharl threaten Etna stopped laughing

"Oh no she's not staying in my room" the vassal said raised voice One more remark like that and she will be" was the young overlords ultramarine yes prince Etna grumbled

and with that the rest of the meal was peaceful

Author's note

That's it for now doods stay tuned for chapter three: After Dinner mayhem. I'll try to update faster this time, Plz remember this fic is STILL a work in progress.

as I've worked on the rewrite I decided to add little fragments of the Disgaea Cut screens from from the game, Here I used the memory's of Laharls mother from Episode 8

I thought with all the inner struggle Laharl is going though trying to figure out his feelings towards Flonne it would be the perfect place to drop little hints of his mothers words that even demons could love


	4. Chapter 3: After Dinner Mayhem

Before I start I would like to take a moment to reply to a review

overlordpringerx I haven't laughed that hard from a review in a long time I would also Like to thank you for your review without it I may not have other wise noticed I uploaded the wrong draft of Chapter two.

So thanks for pointing that out in such a unique way *thumbs up dood!*

The rewrite is gathering momentum with each edit!

Please note the following changes

Chapter 2 Ver 2.6 replaced with Ver 2.7 (a.k.a The right draft)

I have also posted a poll that I hope will help me decide the path ultimately this series shall take. (So please take a moment to cast your vote)

Sorry about the lateness of this posting I had hoped to have this chapter posted in the first week of April, but it was delayed due to injury.

A long story short on march 28th I cut my left index finger somewhat deeeply with a very sharp knife while washing the dishes, due to the way my finger was wrapped aswell as the pain I have been unable to type.

It is only of today I was able to get any work done on my story. My finger is well on its way to healing up so next chapter should be ready soon.

Disclaimer I don't own Disgaea I just wish I did

Oh and here's Etna!

Etna: Thank you Majin

Etna: And so a long day in the netherworld nears its end.

Etna: And Our Prince still hasn't made his move!

Etna: Next on Life as a fallen Angel, If the coffin is a rocking don't bother knocking!

Lahal: ETNA!

Etna: Yes Prince?

Laharl: *raises a legality cosmic blade over his head* Your dead!

Etna: gotta run *Runs away*

Chapter three: after dinner mayhem

She was stuffed she had never eating so much before in her life she also couldn't remember ever being so hungry before ether maybe it had something to do with being part demon now ... then again she hadn't had much of a lunch because she had been so worried about returning home to celestia and what she would find there once she was before serigh Lamington

Etna caught up with the ex angel "Hey Flonne where you headed?" the red-haired demon asked Flonne just in time managed to muffle what would have been a rather loud belch Flonne quickly apologized "Sorry Etna I think I might of eat a little too much or maybe it was the garlic water" she said the demon girl rolled her eyes "you think?" she said shacking her head at the fallen angel

"maybe I'll go lay down for a while" Flonne thought to her self as she walked "I think I'll nap for awhile see you Etna" she said with a wave as she headed down the bleak hallways of the castle to her room Etna sighed "she won't last a week" Etna thought to herself with a shrug she decided to go find something to do and was off down a joining corridor

As she walked down the corridors towards the vassals living quarters Flonne thought about one thing her soft bed before Flonne had been just staying there as a guest but now the netherworld was her home she would have to think of it has her room now

Arriving at her desalinization Flonne opened her door and walked in the room everything was as she left it … except for a small purple something sitting on the middle of her bed. Flonne quickly shut her door she was across her room and to the bed in 2 steps now that she was standing in front of her bed Flonne recognized the purple "something" as her favourite Prinny plushy she had named Nami

after a sweet but mischievous Prinny she had once meet back home he had helped her out of trouble once when she was a little girl taking the blame for a Vase she had knocked over and broken while chasing after her friends she never forgot that act of kindness

just thinking of Nami and his double trouble friends made Flonne laugh they where the most silly and carefree prinnies she had ever seen

Flonne grabbed the stuffed Prinny and started hugging it tightly "Nami!" Flonne said excitedly Nami was her favourite plushy she had gotten him for her birthday when she was a little girl as Flonne continued to hug him she noticed a there was a small lump in Nami's little belly pouch.

Wondering what the lump was Flonne unzipped the pouch reached in two fingers and pulled out a small rolled up peace of paper. Flonne carefully put Nami down on her bed before unrolling the paper once unrolled Flonne found a familiar handwriting inside she read the note silently

Dear Flonne

Archangel Trance toke us to speck to Seraph Lamington after she explained everything to us Lamington told us about what happened in the sanctuary. Its just like you to do something crazy like calling Demons your friends and defending their bad behaviour I just wise it hadn't cost you being banished from Cealaeta We'll miss you always

Your friends forever

Vin and sakura

Flonne smiled as she read the note again she could feel tears pooling up in her eyes its was sad to think she would never see her childhood friends again. They could get in such trouble for sneaking off to the netherworld yet she appreciated them for it

Flonne picked Nami up and carefully placed the little rolled up paper back in his pouch and zipped it back up. She decided that the best place for Nami was to place him on her pillow for now. With Nami in his new proper place Flonne looked around her room it was just as bleak as the rest of the castle Flonne thought with a sigh maybe I could do something about that she said to her self out loud

Flonne picked up the staff she had left leaning against the wall by her bed held it high over her head before saying in a loud clear voice " Prima Pretty Prippanica! Beauty of nature spring forth"

There was a flash of grass-green light the next moment in the blink of an eye grass flowers and some small scrubs popped out of the floor carpeting the rooms floor in green "there that's better" Flonne said with a giggle the bright colours and scents of the flowers instantly cheered Flonne up looking around her new room Flonne thought maybe this isn't so bad after all she placed the staff next to her bed and lied down on her bed Flonne was asleep before her head even hit the pillow

Etna

Etna was wondering the halls of the castle she was board and there wasn't much to do. Her first thought was to go pester the Prince but that was a bad idea given his current mood. Etna stopped in her tracks as an idea flashed across her mind

her diary she hadn't written in it today yet there had been so much excitement lately what with the war with earth and all. With her mind made up Etna headed back towards the castles main stairs and quickly made her way down stairs. Once at the base of the steps she looked around the corridor to make sure the coast was clear

With no one in sight she dashed across the landing to the hidden door under the main steps opened it and slipped in shutting the door behind her. Inside her secret chamber Etna light a candle she kept near the hidden door the room filled with a low flickering light. She made her way to the table she kept her diary. Etna lit the candle in a near by wall mount and sat down

Etna opened her diary flipped to an empty page picked up her pen her hand hovered there above the page ready to write but the words just wouldn't come to her Etna sighed she hated it when she got blocks like this putting her pen aside for a Monet Etna decided to look through her most resent entry's she had a lot to say in the last few days.

I remember now... It's one of my dearest memories... The words the King left with me on his deathbed... "Raise my son to be the next Overlord"... Those were his dying words... And in the end... ... I made a promise to the King... ...that I'd protect the Prince... The King worried about the Prince until the very end... I hated the Prince... I envied the Prince... But, that was my promise to the King... I must keep my word... I vowed in my heart to do so... My precious memory... The dying words of the King... I'd protect the Prince... Not long after I made that promise, my memories were stolen... I don't know if he knew of my promise, but it was Maderas who stole my memories and plotted to take over the throne... He proposed a deal with me... If I wanted my memories back, I had to kill the Prince... It's ironic that in my stolen memories was my promise to protect the Prince... But, I had no choice... To get back my memories from Maderas, I tried to poison the Prince... But, I couldn't go through with it... I couldn't stand being Maderas' pawn anymore... And... the King's voice was in the back of my mind... So instead, I used the Prince to win my memories back from Maderas. But... I had tried to poison him... I had betrayed him... Even though my memories were stolen, I still broke my promise to the King... King Krichevskoy... You must be angry with me...

the words in those last few entry's helped to focus Etna mind With her mind now cleared Etna knew what she would write she flipped back to the next blank page and begin to write

_All of my memory's have returned to me now I still feel like I broke my promise to king krichevskoy to protect the prince but dwelling on the past won't change anything I know that now so I shall renew my vow to protect the prince now and for always... _

_I guess that goes for Flonne now too after all she too has helped the prince change helped him to become more like his father I'm sure king krichevskoy would be prude of the demon and overlord his son has become..._

_I really was worried the prince was going to kill that Lamington guy. I would never have guessed the prince would be willing to sacrifice himself to save Flonne he must rely care about her after all despite what he says out loud. Now that Flonne is a fallen angel I guess she has to stay here in the netherworld since she can't go back home to caelstia …_

_I believe his act of self-sacrifice is the ultimate prof of the princes feels for Flonne and just how much he has changed towards things like love and kindness..._

Etna jumped as an explosion echoed in the corridor outside the explosion was unmistakably that of an exploding Prinny

Laharl

laharl who had been brooding ever since he left the dinning hall had gone from pacing his throne room to sitting in his throne he had thought somehow sitting and thinking would work better than thinking while wearing out the long red carpet running the length of the room unfortunately it didn't work out that way

while sitting there on his throne The young overlord drummed the fingers of his left hand on the armrest his chin resting on the palm of his right. He was debating weather it rely was a good idea to keep the love freak around when his train of thought was broken by the sound of an exploding Prinny down stairs "Who dears explode a Prinny of the overlord!" said Laharl in a booming voice as he got to his feet he swiftly crossed the room and headed down stairs

(End of chapter)

That's it for now doods stay tuned for more Disgaea after the darkness story one Life as a Fallen Angel.

And yes those were the actual diary enters from Etna's hidden room I wanted to add some of the little used game elements and characters in Disgaea fan fictions to my story, I think it makes the story better if one includes more of the actual game elements into ones story even if its only in the little details don't you?

Well let me know what you think of that kay? As always please R&R

oh and thus I almost forgot I finally updated my profile


	5. Chapter 4: A Restless Night

Authors note

before we get to this chapter I would like to take a moment to thank

overlordpringerx for the review

I didn't even notice the misspelling of Lamingtons name to make editing faster I have all the character names saved in the spell checker so it doesn't show an error where this is none

I ether somehow misspelled it in the checker or copy pasted the wrong spelling of Lamington name .

the bigger question is how in the netherworld did I not notice the error? needless to say I have gone back and fixed the error in all chapter also in my spell checker its self

So again thanks for pointing that out Pringerx

btw yes serously your review was that funny (to me anyway I have a twisted sense of humor)

And now on to with the show!

Etna: and so our fallen angel has savvied the trails of the netherworld so far but what chaos will her love freckness cause next?

Flonne: is love freckness even a word?

Etna: next time on Disgaea after the darkness chapter 4 dawn of the evil angel Flonne

Flonne: evil angel!?

Disclamer: I don't own Disgaea or any of its characters NIS does

Chapter 4: A restless night

Etna was reading over what she had written it was one of the longest entry's she had made for some time she was almost to the end until an exploding echoed in the corridor outside her secret chamber made her jump Entas dairy dropped to the upside down crate with a thunk

the explosion was the unmistakably sound of a Prinny exploding "that better not be one of the prinny squid" she thought as she crept to the hidden door she check to see if the cost was clear before opening the door to find an unconscious Flonne laying in the middle of the floor Etna face-palmed "geez she can't even stay out of trouble for one day" she said before crossing the room to check if Flonne was alright

arriving at the bottom of the stairs Laharl found an unconscious Flonne covered in soot laying on the floor and Etna standing over her. "What did she do now?" Laharl asked even though he was sure he didn't want to know the answer "She probably bear hugged a Prinny or something" she said with a small sigh "you know whats she's like around them"

"While wake her up!" ordered Laharl Etna kneeled by the ex angel and gently shock her shoulder … Flonne didn't stir "Damn it do I have to do everything myself" glared Laharl he toke a deep breath "WAKE UP YOU DAMN LOVE FRECK!" he shouted in a very unoverlord like way

Flonne seemed to come around "it's not time for angel school yet mommy" the fallen angel mumbled in a daze before fainting again. Laharl berried his face in his palms "Damn it why did I have to let her stay" he grumbled under his breath

"I think we should get her to Kaher prince" Etna said as she tried to drag Flonne's limp form from the floor "while take her then" Laharl snapped he was losing his peasants at this point "I could use some help" Etna said with a grunt while still trying to hale Flonne off the floor "damn it I'm an overlord not a EMT!" Laharl shouted at his vassal Etna glared at him it only toke a moment for Laharl to cave "fine whatever" Laharl said as he reluctantly helped

the pair carried Flonne down the hall to the doors of the netherworld hospital some of the near by Royal vassals simply stared while others laughed none offered to help of course

Khar was standing just inside the door when she spotted them

"Oh my what happen?" She asked "Flonne bear hugged a Prinny" Laharl said "oh while right this way" the nurse said as she guided them into the hospital wing there was an empty bed towards the back they put Flonne down on the bed after a quick check she returned to tell them the news "she'll be fine once she wakes up" Khar explained with a bow before returning to her post by the door "right I'm going to item world Etna stay with Flonne" the young overlord ordered as he walked off though the doors and down the hall towards the item world gateway.

Etna sighed "so much for things settling down" Etna thought to herself

with a shrug she turned to walk over to Flonnes bed but not without one last look at the open door way the prince had just disappeared though "he's still a short-tempered kid but at lest he cares so I guess that's an improvement" Etna thought out loud she toke a seat in the empty chair by the bed side

She watched as Flonne slept peacefully wondering what she was dreaming of that was making her smile Etna guessed it had something to do with prinnies

Some hours later Laharl returned from item world feeling better then he did when he had entreated. The young overlord made his way to the hospitable... to have his wounds treated of course it wasn't like he cared about how Flonne was doing

Laharl looked around Khar wasn't anywhere insight what kind of hospital doesn't have a nurse who abandoned her post? "Hey Khar get out here!" he barked

Khar appeared at the supply room door "I'm afraid I'll have to sedate you if you keep making so much noise king Laharl" she said The young overlord glared but said nothing Khar continued "if you are here to see miss Flonne she was released a few minutes ago" she Told Laharl noticed the smile playing at the corners of the head healers mouth "Like I care about that love freak I'm here for healing nothing more" he said

Some how Khar didn't believe that but decided it be best to keep that thought to herself after all the last thing she needed was an angered overlord messing up her hospital wing

"very well my lord this way please" Khar said with a this way gesture

with his wounds treated Laharl headed for his room on his way up the stairs to the Throne room he could hear Etna and Flonne's voices out of curiosity Laharl stealthy made his way up the stairs to listen in on the girls convocations

"Stop worrying about it Flonne" came Etna's voice "by the time the prince gets back he'll have calmed down" there seemed to be a long pause before Flonne said anything "I hope your right Etna" came Flonnes reply in a small voice "of course I'm right, look at me I've been pissing the prince off for years and I'm still his vassal" Etna said Lahael couldn't see his vassals face but he was sure she had one of her wicked grins on her face

"So you going to tell me what happened with the prinny?" Etna asked the fallen angel "oh well I um" Flonne began "come on Flonne you can tell me I promise I won't laugh" Etna said while crossing her fingers behind her back

"while okay" Flonne said as she told the tale of the bear hugged prinny

~earlier that day~

Flonne had woken up from an almost hour-long nap with a stretch and a yawn she sat up in her bed she looked at the clock on the wall to see she had been asleep for almost an hour

Flonne thought of going back to sleep but decided what she really wanted was some company she wanted someone to talk too after thinking for a moment it came to her Etna so the newly Fallen angel left her room in search for Etna

After wondering the corridors in search of her query there was no sign on the red-haired demon anywhere Flonne was about to give up when she hurried the sound of a Prinies voice singing as it worked

A prinny in a maids outfit walked down one of the joining corridors walking by some feet from Flonne

Flonne who had a weakness for cute things and prinnies couldn't contain her self in a single bound she was upon the helpless Prinny hugging it tightly

"oh my aren't you just the cutest Prinny ever" she said as she tighten her grip on the strangling penguin like demon "help dood... too tight cant breath dood!" the prinny cried before ...BOOM!

The Prinny exploded blasting Flonne across the hall knocking her out cold the only part of the prinny left was the charred remains of its apron

~End flash back~

As Flonne finished her story Etna burst out laughing "Etna you promised" Flonne said with a pout "I'm sorry Flonne but that's just so ...ha ha...Funny" I should have known it was the princes Prinny maid Bleen that you bear hugged

"Prinny maid?" asked Flonne yeah he was some pervert prinny that ended up in my prinny suid but I gave him to the prince after I found him trying to steal my underwear" Etna explained "Wow really" Flonne asked a shocked Flonne "yeah while it was after I tossed him out a window first" Etna admitted

"Etna!" Flonne said sternly "that wasn't nice at all she scolded

"Whatever" was Etnas only retort

Laharl decided to revival his presence at this point "Etna I'm back!" he bellowed as he walked into the room making both girls jump

"I'm going to bed so both of you get out" Laharl ordered as he walked pass them towards his room

with that the girls were kicked out of the throne room as they made their way down the steps Etna stifled a yawn "you know bed don't sound so bad" she said "Maybe your right Etna goodnight" Flonne said as she headed towards her room

once Flonne got to her room she just wanted to sleep she was so tired she got changed into her night-gown

Flonne caught a glimpse of her reflection in the full length mirror Etna had loaned her Flonne was still trying to august to her new appearance she truly didn't mind the ears or tail in fact she thought her new tail was very cute

It was the fangs and ruby eyes that would take time to get use too she really didn't find any difference with her now leathery wings

Flonne finished getting ready for bed she pulled back the covers and climbed into her soft bed

she had a hard time falling asleep she kept thinking about Celestia and her friends wane she finally feel asleep her dreams were filled with images of Angels chasing her telling her she had shame to all angels and should die

~Flonnes dream~

Flonne was sitting by a large lake surrounded by lushes green fields that starched as far as the eye could see Flonne knew this place it was tranquillity lake it was one of favourite places in Celestia Flonne lead foreword to look into the clear water of the lake she could see the reflection of her new face Flonne could haer the grass rustling behind her at first she thought it was a breeze then she hared footsteps behind her she turn to see a large group of angels standing there glaring at her "you do not belong here traitor you have brought shame to all angel Fallen angel Flonne" an arch angel standing in the front row of the group said "but I ..." Flonne began "silence!" shouted the arch angel a celestial host stepped out of the crowd in front of Flonne "fallen angel Flonne you have been sentenced to be executed your sins shall be washed from this world" the angel said as he raised a large axe over his head and began to swing it down

~End dream~

Flonne woke up screaming bloody murder she sat bolt upright in her bed her heart pounding agents her chest and she was soaked in sweat. It toke a moment for Flonne to realize she was in the castle safe and sound Flonne was just starting to calm down when her bedroom door busted open laharl and Etna came running in. "what the hell is going on in here!?" laharl asked sword in hand ready for a fight

Flonne blushed "sorry for waking you I had a nightmare" she explained Laharl's jaw dropped "a nightmare you woke me up because of a nightmare!". "come on laharl give Flonne a break" said Etna she was little annoyed to,but Flonne was her friend after all so it wasn't such a big deal. "dammit I'm going back to bed and don't wake me again unless some one is trying to kill you" Laharl said as he turned and stormed out of the room disappearing down the hall.

"I'm sorry laharl" Flonne called after him Flonne sighed what a way to start the day Etna walked across the room and sat on the end of Flonnes bed "its alright Flonne the prince is just grouchy when he gets woken up no matter what time it is" the red-haired demon said kindly. "Oh I see" said the ex angel eyes down cast "I'm sorry for waking you up Etna" Flonne apologized in a small sad voice "yeah while everyone has bad dream some times so do you want to talk about it?" Etna asked. Flonne nodded she told Etna about her dream

As Flonne finished her story "That's a pretty bad dream Flonne but that's all it was just a dream" Etna said "But Etna what if ..." Flonne began Etna quickly cut her off "It was just a bad dream Flonne" she assured the Fallen Angel

Etna looked thoughtful "Flonne do you really think Lamington would let a gang of angels come here to kill you?" Flonne thought about it for a moment before answering "No I guess not" she finally said "Well then you're safe so no more worrying about avenging angels or axes Kay" Etna said as she got to her feet

The young demon forcefully tucked Flonne into her bed and made her way to the door "Night Flonne" she said before turning off the light "good night Etna and thank you" Flonne said though with a yawn

laharl was back in his formally warm coffin he tried to get back to sleep but found he couldn't he was wide awake now and it was all Flonnes fault her and her damn nightmare "dam that love freak" he muttered to himself laharl rolled onto his side eventually falling back to sleep

it would be awhile before Flonne fell back to sleep she couldn't get the image of the slowly falling axe blade out of her mind Flonne fell into a dreamless sleep sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night unaware of the events the new day would brine

Etna had been the first one back to sleep she was worried about Flonne of course but she knew Flonne was safe no angel or demon would attack. she would make sure to look out for Flonne the next few days and so help the demon or angel that tyred to brine harm anon her the now fallen angel was Etna BFF and everyone in the netherworld knew not to mess with a girls BFF

and so ends another chapter of my story tune in for chapter 5 to see what happens next

This chapter turned into a Etna Flonne bonding chapter somehow but you know I'm okay with that. So what did you guys think love it hate?

And a few notes

The Prinny maid of course was a refinance to the one found in Disgaea Afternoon of Darkness. Yes for those you have seen it the prinny line "help dood ... too tight dood" was in refinance to the Disgaea Anime.

As for the I'm an overlord not a EMT, I shall give a hint

"He's dead Jim"

I hate to beg but I still don't see any votews posted on my poll "hint hint"

The next chapter shall be posted soon


End file.
